Vibrations occur in all types of rotating equipment, such as electric motors, fans, turbines, other machinery, or combinations thereof. The vibrations may be characteristic of regular operation of the equipment. However, machine conditions, such as unbalance, misalignment, bearing wear, looseness, and eccentric shafts, can cause vibrations that lead to or otherwise are indicative of impending equipment failure. Vibrations can be measured by using a sensor such as an accelerometer to measure vibration waveforms. In conjunction with accelerometers, vibration analyzers can be used to obtain frequency and amplitude information about the vibrations that are present. This information can be used to diagnose machinery faults prior to failure.
Typically, it is desirable for users to be alerted when problems with rotating machinery require attention to fix the problem, prior to failure of the system.